The floor structure of the motor vehicle, in particular the rear floor structure, typically has two longitudinal girders, which are spaced apart from one another in the vehicle transverse direction and each extend essentially in the vehicle longitudinal direction, and which are connected to one another via one or more crossbeams. At least one floor trough is arranged between the longitudinal girders, which fill up the intermediate space between the supporting structural components of the motor vehicle body.
For example, a vehicle body having a fastening device for attaching a floor trough to the vehicle frame is known from DE 690 13 478 T2. This fastening device has a continuous fastening surface, which is obtained on three sides of the floor. Furthermore, it comprises a number of metal bolts, which are each seated on a lower surface of the floor and are attached by screw fastenings to side parts and a rear transverse part. A layer of an elastic adhesive is arranged between the continuous fastening surface and lower surfaces of the side parts and the rear transverse part and between the floor trough and the metal bolts.
The use of adhesives both for connecting metal parts and also metal-hybrid parts and plastic parts is increasingly employed in the automotive field. However, in an installation aspect, an adhesive bond always requires the components to be connected to one another to be fixed in relation to one another at least over the duration of the adhesive curing, possibly even under pressure action. Typical fixations, as are also described, for example, in DE 690 13 478 T2 on the basis of threaded bolts and similar fasteners, are accompanied with a substantial installation and fixation effort, however. A mechanically over determined connection of individual parts is also provided in this way.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object is to provide an attachment of a floor module, to support structure components of a motor vehicle, which is particularly efficient to manufacture. The attachment preferably provides a much simple, intuitive, and easy implementation of fixing parts to be glued to one another. In addition, at least another object is to minimize manufacturing, installation, and/or material expenditure. Furthermore, at least one object is to reduce vehicle weight. Moreover, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.